


Four Times Lily Didn't Kiss Sirius, and One Time She Did

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily warms up, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Lily Didn't Kiss Sirius, and One Time She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



**I.**  
On their first trip to Hogsmeade, she tried to stay as far away from Potter and his friends as she could, but they trailed her every move. She heard them whispering, rustling behind her, and finally turned around and snapped, "Can I help you boys?"

Black sauntered up and grinned at her. "Will you kiss me, Evans?" he drawled, and Potter hid his face.

She leaned in close to him, drew her wand and pressed it against his cheek. "No," she said, "and if you and you little friends ever follow me around like that again, I'll hex you so badly that you'll wish you were never born." And then, simply, calmly, she walked away, leaving Sirius unsure as to whether he should laugh or cry or both.

 **II.**  
She started noticing that the Gryffindor boys were different around Christmas of fifth year. They were closer, somehow, and therefore more annoying. They would disappear for hours at a time, returning with dirty clothes and worn out looks on their faces, especially Remus. He refused to give information when asked, said he'd been sworn to secrecy and all that. Pettigrew's response was more or less the same, only squeakier, and Potter seemed to be avoiding her at all costs, so that left Black. He pondered her request for a moment, and then said, "For a kiss, maybe," and grinned that grin. She scoffed at him and threw a hex over her shoulder as she left that left him giggling for days.

 **III.**  
She lost her virginity at the party in Gryffindor Tower on graduation night, to James Potter. She didn't quite remember it the next morning, though she did remember a lot of Firewhiskey, and hanging all over Remus and James' hands on her back, and pushing Sirius away so hard she was afraid she'd broken his nose.

 **IV.**  
Her dress had a tear in the hip. Of all the dresses in the world, of all the place on the dress, she thought. James wouldn't mind, of course ( _easy access_ , he'd grin) but she was pretty sure her great-aunt in the back row would. After standing with her arms raised for ten minutes as the seamstress tried not to turn her into a pin cushion, Sirius popped his head in.

"James is getting worried," he said, eyeing the woman kneeling on the floor. "Why don't you just use magic?"

"Because" she said shortly, "the last thing I need right now is an enchanted dress."

Sirius shrugged, and the seamstress finally exclaimed that it was all done. She stepped down and took his hand, and he led her down to where her father was waiting, and kissed her on the cheek, and she took her father's hand. Sirius called after her, "Oi, Evans! I don't get a kiss back?"

She smiled at him. "No, Sirius. Not today."

He shrugged again and said, "Didn't really want one anyway. Just wanted to call you 'Evans' one last time." And then he was gone.

 **V.**  
It was a nice arrangement they had: James was away on a mission for a month and she hated being alone, and Sirius' inheritance wasn't going to run out any time soon. It took a few extra hours to get mail, but it always came eventually. Like this owl that was flying at the window right now, St. Mungo's had said it would arrive at two and it was nearly four. She gave the bird a few Knuts and sent it on its way, holding the folded parchment in trembling hands. She sat on the sofa, opened it, and immediately jumped up and cried out for Sirius. He came dashing out of the study, and she leapt on him, kissing him full on the mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Sirius," she whispered, shaking the parchment at him, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
